Eres para mi
by GreciaRamirez98
Summary: Son series de capítulos en donde Adrien/ChatNoir se da cuenta que se esta enamorando de dos chicas o a lo mejor sera una sola...?, no se sabe, en fin espero y lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

*** ERES PARA MI ***

**Nota: Hola bienvenidos a mi blog espero tener una buena acogida por parte de ustedes, estaré leyendo sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia inventada en referencia a Miraculous (Marinette y Adrien) espero y les guste ...**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos ..!**

* Era una noche fría en la ciudad de París, Marinette y Luka daban un paseo tomados de la mano en el parque, por otro lado, como por ejemplo, en su enorme habitación con su kwami. *

**Adrien:** Plagg no sé qué hacer…

**Plagg:** Chico ese es tu problema, yo solo quiero saborear este delicioso y exquisito Camembert ...! -y de un solo bocado se lo come-

**Adrien:** Ahg! - en sentido de asco - Plagg eres un cerdo!

**Plagg:** mm ... –Saboreándose- bueno y… que vas a hacer con respecto a tu novia Kagami, a tu loco amor por LadyBug y… - Lo mira con rareza ¿Qué estas sintiendo por tu "amiga" Marinette?

**Adrien:** La verdad cada vez que estoy con LadyBug me siento muy feliz, es como my true yo saliera… and es increíble, por otro lado Kagami es una chica muy linda y con mucha destreza para el esgrima y… la verdad si le pedí ser mi novia es porque tanto ella como mi persona nos sentíamos solos yo por el rechazo de mi dama y ella ... Tendrá sus razones, pero esta Marinette ...

****** FLASH BACK ******

En la mañana de la escuela, Adriana entra como una costumbre con un niño en la escuela, en el mismo sentido de algo muy inusual, tiene una Marinette rodeada de sus amigos tomada de la mano con Luka.

**Alya: ¡** Wouuu ...! Así que ya es oficial? Chica que sí me sorprende cada día.

**Luka:** Es que es casi imposible no enamorarse ... -Suspira y mira a Marinette- Eres una extraordinaria Marinette, clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodía ...

-Marinette se sonroja y le da una linda sonrisa- Gracias Luka te adoro ...- le da un tierno abrazo-

-Adrien funde el ceño y se retira de aquella escena.

****** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ******

Con Luka y Marinette.

**Marinette:** Luka… e-eres muy lindo conmigo

**Luka:** Es que Marinette te mereces y mucho más princesa! Por eso escribo esto para ti -coge su guitarra y comenzó a entonar una melodía muy hermosa-

-Marinette quedo embelesada con la melodía-

**Marinette:** E-es muy hermosa Luka - Luka besa el dorso de la mano de Marinette, este acto hace que Marinette se ruborice -.- Viendo esto Luka se acerca a Marinette y sus labios en un tono tan hermoso como hermoso beso-

.-En un tejado cerca de ellos se encuentra ChatNoir Observando esa escena- Voy a conquistar a Marinette a como dé lugar, ella tiene que ser solo para mí, mejor dicho mi yo real! Adrien Agreste! -

A lo lejos se escucha una risa no es muy normal era un akuma !, decidió dejarlo en un lugar seguro para poder proteger a Marinette, no se ha encontrado dos veces ni el dejo en su casa.

**Luka:** Aquí estarás más segura !. Te amo Marinette y mucho y no dejes que nada malo te pase ...! - Le da un tierno beso en los labios y va corriendo hacia su casa-

**Marinette:** Yo también te amo ... Luka ... - Oferta tikki del bolsito de Marinette-

**Tikki:** Marinette reacciona ...! Hay un akuma ...! - Marinette sale de su nube -

**Marinette:** s-si es verdad ...! _ ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

** LLEGA LADYBUG A LA TORRE EIFFEL **

**LadyBug:** Hola gatito, dime que ha pasado?

**ChatNoir:** Hola mi dama, al parecer llego un poquito tarde a la diversión, al parecer una pequeña amiga le han roto el corazón, y ahora ella no quiere que nadie más mar feliz ...

**LadyBug:** Bueno, vamos gatito hay un akuma que debe detener ...!

**ChatNoir:** Después de ti mi Lady .. - Hace una reverencia-

LadyBug rueda los ojos y lanza su yoyo para aproximarse al akuma-

**ChatNoir:** Oye tú ...! No es correcto darle una infelicidad a todo el mundo ...!

**Akuma: ¡** Como que tú !, Mi nombre es Desilusionado y voy a seguir Hasta que ustedes no me entreguen en Miraculous!

Desilusionado comenzó a atacar a las defensas de París, y también para poder liberar el akuma

**LadyBug:** ya vii chat, el akuma se encuentra en su brazalete!

**ChatNoir:** Es verdad mi Lady eres purrfecta! - Sonríe coquetamente-

**LadyBug:** No hay empieces gatito, necesitamos un plan!

**ChatNoir:** y que has pensado mi Lady?

**LadyBug:** ¡LakiCharm! –Seguido le aparece un envoltorio de regalo, mira por varios lados en un chat, ve una caja grande y ve un desilusionado- ¡lo tengo !, gatito te gustaría ser un buen presente- le sonríe-

**ChatNoir:** claro mi lady, pero, ¡sabes que soy solo tuyo! - le guiña el ojo-

LadyBug le sonríe y deja un chat Envuelto, llama la atención de Desillusioned- Eh! Han llegado un regalo especial para ti !.

**Desilusionado:** Ja ja, si claro, cómo no! No soy tan boba! - LadyBug le niega con la cabeza-

**LadyBug: ¡** Ábrelo y veras! - Desilusionado se abre y abre la caja, acto seguido venta chat y le quita la pulsera aprovechando el asombro y la lanza un LadyBug- Gracias gatito!

**ChatNoir:** De nada mi Lady ..

LadyBug destruye la cadena y en esta venta la mariposa negra, abre su yoyo- ¡es hora de terminar con la maldad! - captura el akuma con su yoyo -¡Te tengo! - librera el akuma –Adios mariposita- toma la envoltura de regalo y la lanza al aire- ¡LadyBug milagrosa! - Y todo lo destruido llegué a su normalidad, chocan puño -¡Ganamos! - y la chica volvió a su estrado normal- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿LadyBug, ChatNoir?

**LadyBug: ¡** Descuentos y estas a salvo! - Inicia un sonar los aretes de LadyBug- ¡No te preocupes! - Ve que llega el novio de la chica. ¡No te pierdas! - los mira y mira a ChatNoir- nos vemos gatito- le regala una sonrisa

**ChatNoir:** Adiós mi dama, se incluye en el modo de despedida y se ve a su dama en su columpiando de su yoyo, suspira, eres icreible ... - y se marcha con su bastón

**Y aquí la final de este primer capítulo les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de leer hasta aquí espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el trama, se los quiere! : 3**

**No sean tan crueles porfis ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Hola bienvenidos a mi blog espero tener una buena acogida por parte de ustedes, estaré leyendo sus opiniones y críticas sobre la esta pequeña historia inventada en referencia a Miraculous (Marinette y Adrien) espero y les guste…**

**Chapter n°2.-**

**suena el timbre de entrada al colegio Françoise Dupont**

**Adrien:** Hola Marinette.

**Marinette: **Ho-hola Adrien, c-como estas?

**Adrien**: muy bien, gracias, por ciert… -Llega Luka de la nada y le da un beso a Marinette, este acto hace que Adrien apretara puño, una voz hace que salga de su estado de celo-

**Kagami: **Hola Adrien – le da un beso en la mejilla mirando de reojo a Marinette-

**Adrien: **Hola Kagami, creí que tenías práctica hoy –le responde el beso-

–Luka al ver esto decide retirarse junto a Marinette, la azabache estaba un poco triste ya que a la final aun sentía algo por Adrien puesto a que fue su primer amor y verlo con la chica esgrima era un poco doloroso, pero ella estaba con Luka el cual la hacía olvidar de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones con sus melodías de guitarra.-

**Kagami:** si, la tenía pero el maestro se sentía mal y entonces la cancelaron, pero ese no es el punto, Adrien por que no me escribiste anoche… -Bajo la mirada-

**Adrien: **No fue mi intención, tuve clase extray no pude contestar, si gustas te puedo compensar hoy- le sonríe-

**Kagami: **ok…! Y donde me llevaras hoy

**Adrien:** Bueno, tenía pensado llevarte por un helado donde André

**Kagami: **El heladero de los enamorados ?- miro un poco extrañada-

**Adrien : **si, pero si no quieres no tengo problema y vamos a otra parte….

**Kagami: **si claro que me encantaría-se sonroja-

***** En el Salón *****

En clases con la Miss Bustier

\- Bien alumnos tendremos que trabajar en grupo para esta semana escogeré dos grupos los cuales tendrán que investigar y hacer un ensayo sobre Las Bodas de Caná, de Véronèse, así que el primer grupo estará conformado por: Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nino Lahiffe y Adrien Agreste, este trabajo tienen que entregarlo la siguiente clase, el siguiente grupo estará conformado por Alya Césaire, Juleka Couffaient y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, así mismo para la siguiente semana, el mejor grupo se ganara puntos extra para el examen –suena el timbre de salida- No se olviden de venir leyendo la pagina 36 y 37 del libro.

*****a las afueras del colegio*****

-Las chicas estaban reunidas para organizar en el ensayo de la Miss Bustier-

**Marinette: **Bueno entonces quedamos en reunirnos todas a las 4:00 pm en el museo

**Alya y Juleka: **si, está bien-responden-

-llega Luka- Hola princesa hermosa- le da un beso en la mejilla-

**Marinette: **Hola Luka… me sorprendiste –se sonroja-

**Alya:** Bueno chicos los dejamos- empuja a Juleka para alejarse-

**Luka: **Marinette… acompáñame –la mira directo a los ojos-

-Marinette se sonroja- a-a dónde vamos?, más tarde tengo que reunirme con las chicas por un proyecto, que digo-se toca la cabeza- un ensayo sobre Las Bodas de Caná

**Luka:** lo sé, a nuestro grupo también le enviaron lo mismo pero a mi aun no me toca, pero, solo será un momento por favor… (Pone ojitos tiernos)-

**Marinette:** ¡ay! Está bien… pero, ya no hagas así… -sonríe-

**Luka: **te va a encartar ya veras, te vas a arrepentir- sonríe-

-se van tomados de la mano hacia el Puente de las Artes, donde se encuentra el famoso Heladero André, este abre su puesto con una hermosa canción

_*****esto lo saque del capítulo Glaciator*** **_

_Yo soy André, el heladero André, ¡enamorados de París! __ -__É__l hace sonar una campana para que todos sepan que est__á__ listo- __ Soy el mejor de todo el país, y hago a la gente feliz, ¡Yo soy André, el heladero André ¡enamorados de París! Soy el mejor de todo el país, y hago a la gente feliz. _

**André:** ¡Oh! Pero que parejita tan nueva y peculiar… André tiene los helados perfectos para ustedes… -empieza a preparar un helado de 3 sabores – rompasas para su alegría, menta para aclarar sus mentes y arándano como el cielo que los observa quererse…

**Luka: **¡Mis sabores favoritos!

**Marinette:** Gracias, André-sonrieron y se marcharon a una banca a disfrutar su helado-

-Llega Adrien y Kagami-

**Adrien: **Llegamos… -suspira, mira a André y dice- Hola me han dicho que tus helados son mágicos

**André:** claro siempre y cuando creas –le sonríe y le pregunta- ¿te preparo uno?

**Kagami:** si, deme uno…- mira a Adrien- ¿tú también quieres uno?

**Adrien: **No, por ahora no! Gracias!

-Kagami rueda los ojos y dice a André- solo uno- le sonríe-

**André: **Claro que si pequeña- empezó con su magia- Vainilla para la pureza, chicle para la dulzura y durazno para su alegría -le entrega a Kagami- disfrútalo pequeña y veras la magia… -dirigiéndose a Adrien- pequeño amigo, tu corazón me dice que también quieres uno, pero no confías en su poder… vamos te hare uno cortesía de la casa – le sonríe-

**Adrien: **JA, JA, no te molestes, ya la tengo! –Dijo con sarcasmo y luego volteo a sonreír a Kagami quien se incomodó con aquel tono de voz y le dijo- Cree de seguro salen mis tonos –le sonríe-

**André: **Este es algo complicadito… pero lo hare! Mora azul, representa su espíritu único, fresa con chispas de chocolate como su pasión y fuerza, y esta gomita que representa su sencillez y humildad! –le entrega el helado a Adrien, este sonríe mientras que Kagami para salir de la curiosidad dice- Mis sabores Favoritos…!

-se alejan de la estación de los helados hacia un banca-

**Adrien: **Bromeas? No digas eso, no me gusta mucho estos sabores… -haciendo cara de desprecio cuando en su interior se moría de alegría al saber que esos colores le hacían ilusión a LadyBug y por otra parte a Marinette, pero su emoción paro al momento de ver del otro lado a Marinette comiendo un helado junto a Luka y sonriendo a cada momento, sintió una punzada en su corazón de dolor, con tristeza para él era una nueva emoción pero no podía dejar que esa emoción lo invada ya que así lo podrían akumatisar, bajo su mirada y lo que vio fue el helado este para no seguir mal tiro el helado a un bote de basura y trato de tranquilizarse.-

**Kagami: **Adrien… ¿te encuentras bien?

**Adrien: **estoy bien Kagami, tenemos practica de esgrima así que termina tu helado pronto y vámonos rápido si no llegamos tarde… -ella acepta y se marchan juntos.

**Continuara…**

**Y hasta aquí otro capítulo más de esta entretenida historia espero enserio que les esté gustando, enserio me ayudarían mucho sus opiniones e ideas de como quisiera que siguiera la historia ya que tengo 7 capítulos y busco ideas :D…**

**Gracias y lindo día. **


End file.
